


I Love You

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: The first time Freddie had told Brian that he loved him, it was when Brian was stuck in the hospital, having just gotten out of surgery for his ulcer.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	I Love You

The first time Freddie had told Brian that he loved him, it was when Brian was stuck in the hospital, having just gotten out of surgery for his ulcer. 

Brian, high on painkillers, was dozing off, and Freddie was camping out by his bedside, unwilling to leave quite yet. 

In the frigid silence of the hospital, Freddie had gently grasped Brian's hand and raised it to his lips so that he could kiss the calluses knuckles. "I love you." Freddie whispered, like a secret that couldn't be divulged to anybody else. 

With a slurred voice, Brian's head lolled. "I love ya' too, now shut up and let me sleep." 


End file.
